NEI intramural is moving forward in three main areas of development: (1) genetics; (2) neuroscience; (3) translational and clinical research. To carry out these programs we have had to renovate and design new space and move investigators to increase their effectiveness by putting them in close physical proximity with scientists of complementary skills and expertise. Over the past year, due to renovations being implemented by the NIH, NEI has moved our investigators into new space. For example, the 4 IC Gene Therapy Consortium (which NEI is a part of) moved from the Clinical Research Center into renovated space in Building 10, the 5B corridor. Additionally, our DNA Diagnostic facility moved into new space in Building 10 to facilitate renovations in another part of the building.